The Unfortunate Fairies
by Legendoffun
Summary: This is a story about Aura a fairy in Pixie Hollow and Krishna a fairy in Gnome Isle. The two collide on a food journey. Adventure with them to explore their lives even further than before! There also will be a little romance later in the story.
1. New Fairies

**Author's note: This is my first time writing a Tinkerbell story. You should check out Winx Club, it's kind of like Tinkerbell. Anyway you don't have to listen to my...gibberish. I only own my OC's, of course. I've watched a couple of Tinkerbell movies so if someone's personality isn't exactly right please, tell me. Anyways onward!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Tinkerbell people, only my own characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The New Fairies**

Everyone is getting ready, as a new fairy comes to Pixie Hollow. Of course everyone knows that a fairy comes from the first laugh of a baby. This particular laugh came from no ordinary baby, but one from a little baby girl named...Bloom. There was something odd about that baby though. She lives in the magic dimension. Enough said. Let's get down to business. Everyone was rushing here and there for the appropriate items for the Baby Festival. Everyone representing their talents got into their positions. The water fairies at their spots, the garden fairies at their spots, the animal fairies at their spots, well you get the gist. When the dandelion landed, perfectly in the middle like always, Terence, the dust keeper, poured the bowl of dust over the dandelion and it turned into a girl. Everyone said, "Hello, hi." Like they did in the beginning. She turned her head at the crowd and slightly waved and replied, "hello." The elders arrived a short time later Queen Clarion came with her grand entrance, everyone settled down.

"Born with laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here; welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?" Queen Clarion asked with her motherly voice.

"I-I'm pretty sure." The girl replied.

Queen Clarion chuckled, "now lets see about those wings," she put her hands gently on the girls wings, which lighted up the lines of the wings. Queen Clarion held her hand and urged her to start and fly.

"F-fly, I'm *mutters*." The girl said with her head down.

"What, all fairies fly, it's quite fun. Might I ask why?" Queen Clarion asked.

"M'fine." She squeezes Queen Clarion's hand and looks at her with her pleading sky blue eyes.

"But you must little one." Queen Clarion said.

"M'kay." She repleid.

She took hold of Queen Clarion's hand and she started to fly, once she got the gist of it she landed...safely.

"C-cool, and a little frightening." The girl said when she landed. After that one person representing their talent went to go put their talent on the pedestals that just appeared from Queen Clarion.

"W-what's going on?" The girl asked a little frightened.

"These are talents, which will help you find your talents, little one." Queen Clarion smiled

"B-but, how will I choose them, there all really cool." The girl said

"You'll know." Queen Clarion simply replied. After that the little girl looked at all her surroundings. She slowly walked over towards the water talent, she looked up at the seven water fairies, she flashed a small smile, when she was about to grab it, it quickly disappeared. She looked a little cast down but then she saw the light. Hoping across the floor she stalked towards it, immediately she tried to snatch it, it didn't work. Looking a little hopeless a small tornado was glowing gold, a coupled of people gasped, she turned her head, the talent glowed so bright that she had to turn her head. But then it landed in her hand. Everyone cheered. The girl suddenly fell dead in her tracks. She turned to face Queen Clarion.

"M-my name, do I have one?" she looked at Queen Clarion.

"Of course you do dear, everyone say hi to our new fast flying fairy, Aura!" Queen Clarion called, everyone whistled, clapped anything to make a bunch of noise. Everyone celebrated, some people called out her name, and clapped, all to welcome their new fairy. That's how the story of Aura began!

...

Meanwhile, faraway at Gnome Isle another dandelion, much like the one i described earlier, landed in the middle of the platform. Everyone wasn't cheering though, they were kind of, staring at the dandelion like an outcast. Reluctantly the one carrying the dust poured it over the dandelion, which turned into a girl, of course, who had light blue hair and lemon colored eyes. Most people just eyed her from where they were. It was very silent and eerie, especially with some guys clothed in black with candles in their hands. The girl just stared at everyone wishing she could just curl back into her ball. Finally something started to happen, a white cloud of dust formed and a man fatter then stuffed monkey and smaller then a plastic bag, he had a pipe in his mouth. He took out his pipe and he looked like he was saying, "somebody, pleaase, switch my job."

He sighed, "Born with crying," pause, takes a deep breath and then continues, "clothed in drab, loneliness has made it clear; welcome to Gnome Island. I trust your way here was dull and boring." He fiddled as he stuck his pipe back in his mouth waiting for an answer.

"No." The girl replied

He just raised his eyebrow and then continued, "w-what do we have here," he exclaimed as he saw a set of wings, a small smile spread on his face then he turned to the girl, "interesting, you'll work with the food team."

A boy ran up to the gnome, "but father, she's just a girl, she wouldn't fit with us and she doesn't even know the basics."

"Quiet! What did I tell you Sage? You of all people."

"Yes father." Sage backed down and looked to the ground.

The gnome, who is Sage's father, eyed her wings for quite some time,"how'd you get these wings?"

"I'm sorry how? I was born with them." She answered a little annoyed.

"I suppose so," he said, he turned to look at his son who looked nothing him. Unlike his dad, he was tall and has reddish brown hair, he has wings like her, he has green eyes. He is covered in a leafy looking brown outfit, he looked like one of those boys who cause trouble, and are arrogant and proud. "Ah, that's who did the wings, Matthias, come due with your magic!"

"Right away Jehoban." He in one fell swoop, made her wings able to fly, she learned it fairly easy, and really enjoyed it, just like all the gnomes that would love wings too.

"Okay, away with you!" Jehoban ordered.  
"Is my name you?" the girl questioned.

"Stop toying with me,ahh, your name," he looks at Sage and looks like he's pitying him, Sage was still staring at the ground, "yes, Krishna." The life of Krishna begins! Join her in her journey of "fun" and "zeal!"

* * *

**Author's note: Everybody welcome Aura and Krishna as well! Hope you liked the chapter. I enjoyed writing it and can't wait to write chapter two! I will try to post a chapter every Friday. Also if you like fairies you should check out Winx Club, it's kind of the same, the both have fairies :)! Anyways, please R&R, the author needs it. **


	2. New Homes

**I'm glad a couple of you like the story :). Anyways onward to the next chapter. I'm trying to decide if I should talk about both of my main characters or just Aura. Anyway you guys can decide just tell me or I'll surprise you. :). Anyways onward! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**New Homes **

After the big introduction and loud applauding, Spiritus, whom everyone calls Siri and her fast flying friend Zinnia showed me to my new home. Siri, Zinnia and I walked inside to a nice sized home, big enough so that if you fly to fast you won't smash into a pile of your items. Aura took a big look at everything and made a big sigh of relief. There is the table, the bed and all the extras you could imagine...maybe that's an over statement. Lets just say everything you need is right here.

"This is your new home!" Siri said excitedly. "I'm glad we have a new fast flying friend, you know, we really needed one so we have a better chance in the Pixie Hollow Games this year." Siri bounced up and down with her pigtail nodding in agreement. I was about to reply to her when Zinnia shook her head. "No, Siri, were just fine, Me and Vidia can deal with the games every year."

"No you can't, guess who won last year...the garden fairies, and the one before that, the thunder fairies, and the one before that!" Siri pouted turning her head.

"Well, at least the garden fairies are around here. And besides, the thunder fairies could've won last year, if it wasn't for his teammate, they practically gave the competition." Zinnia retorted.  
"Yeah, yeah, but they still lost, and just because you have a crush on _Rumble_, doesn't mean you can't give it all you want." Siri replied sticking her tongue out. Zinnia's ears grew a slight red and then she pounced on top of Siri knocking her to the ground. That went on for about ten seconds until Vidia burst into the room. "Guys knock it off!" She separated the two in an instant

They scratched the back of their heads and started to flutter out the room, "wait," Vidia rose her hand, Zinnia and Siri stopped mid flight, "Zinnia I need you to teach Aura the basics of being a fast flying fairy, Siri I need you to not annoy Zinnia."

"Yes ma'am, I'll try, but I'm not the one annoying her, she's the one getting annoyed by me." Siri called flying out the house.

Vidia just shook her head, "I hope you find everything your looking for in this new house of yours, and also, if they started acting out of place, call me."

"How?" I asked

"Whisper in the wind..." Then Vidia flew off.

I looked at all of my surroundings, I walked up stairs and looked inside my bedroom. It has a curtain for privacy, the bed looked like a pile of leaves. But I guess since I'm a fairy you would sleep in queer things, what was I hoping for anyway? I walked downstairs and discovered my kitchen and found pots and pans that the tinkers made for all the fairies as a welcome home gesture. I wandered around for a little bit and found a porch. I walked to it and a whole new world filled my eyes, it was brimming with fairies everywhere. A girl called from somewhere. "Hey, are you Aura the new fast flying fairy, nice to meet you!"

...

I flew off the platform with Sage trailing behind. "Sage!" Sage looked at his father. "Yes?"

"Show her around the campus." He smiled

For Jehoban's satisfaction he just humphed and flew off, he stopped and then he turned around and watched me slowly follow, "what are you doing? Hurry up, I have to practice for the Olympias, maybe this time we can win." he mumbled.

"The...Olympias? Are you really that good?" I questioned.

"Better then you think, now come on I don't have all day." Sage replied as he flew to a gloomy looking home. I guess that'll be my home. I went inside and saw Sage was putting on a shirt. He turned around and his ears started grow red, if I didn't know any better I'm betting that I just invaded into his territory and that I should probably get out. He looked like he was about to box my ears! I quickly flew out and literally just avoided a kick.

"Don't you know any better!" Sage cried angrily

"Your suppose to be showing me around campus..." I sing-songed.

"I needed to be dressed properly..." Sage mumbled.

I waited impatiently at the door exercising my wings, as it is theirs a lot of people that don't have wings. Almost all the houses are on the ground. Sage reluctantly came out the door and slowly flew towards me. "Let's go." He beckoned me. I kept some distance just in case he decided to hit me again. "Over here, is where you'll eat, *mumbles* unfortunately, and your house is over here, you have to be up when the sun is, and you should be done when the sun is." Sage snickered.

"Do we still get to eat?" I questioned.  
"OF course." He replied.

After he showed me around the most important places, I decided to go and get ready for the evening meal. I flew to my new room, which had a table, chair, stove and bed, which was more like a board. It had no mattress or covers, I guess I'll have to do it later. I looked around for the satchel Sage gave me as a welcome gift, or more like his father, I should think. After I changed into my new clothing which is a purple dress that goes just past my knees and red shoes. I flew out my room and headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Author's note: O say can you see by the dawns early light! I spent a week at fort Mchenry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it, no seriously this chapter was realllly fun. Anyways, I hope i get more reviews, criticism and more! Uh-oh it looks like Krishna is getting on the wrong side of Sage, Zinnia and Siri are trying to get Aura to be more open like...Siri! LOL. Anyways R&R.  
**


	3. New Friends

**I have gotten to really enjoy this fanfiction that I am making. It's turning out really great, and I will update ASAP instead of every Friday since I got a request to do so. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoy writing it. Anyways onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**New Friends **

I looked down and met a girl in a green dress. She had blonde hair that was in a ponytail and white puff balls on her shoes. "Hi I'm Tinkerbell, nice to meet you, if you need any help with tinkering just come on over to my nook." she pointed towards a bunch of trees, I squinted my eyes hoping I didn't miss anything, when I say a fairy coming out of one.

"Thanks." I replied, I went back inside the house and looked for stuff that I could carry all the items in. I grabbed another set of clothes and some odds and ends. I walked down the ladder and ran towards where I though Tinkerbell was. "Over here." she called.

"Do I have to fly?" I called

"If you want to get their faster silly." Tinkerbell replied as she flew towards the direction of the trees. I ran but it wasn't quick enough, I started to fly towards Tinkerbell when all of a sudden I was whirring back on the ground! I looked around and saw a fairy lying on the ground. "O-oh my, I'm sorry." I was at her side at once.

"Owie, so, you must be the new fairy." She immediately started at once.

"H-how'd you know?" I asked

"Just a hunch, oh my name is Ana, I'm a tinker fairy." Ana cordially replied. Now that I look at it it does kind of remind me of Tinkerbell only that she has light brown wavy hair in a messy ponytail. "Hello, where do you live, there?" Ana asked impatiently

"H-how-."

"Did I know, I told you it was just a hunch, and besides you're the one telling _me_." Ana finished. "Hey let me show you to my friends, oh hi Tink!" She waved to a bush.

"She always knows," I heard the bush say and then Tinkerbell flew out, "well I'm off to go do some more tinkering." I waved my salutations as I was pulled along by Ana. She took out this weird looking object and then blew in it. A high piercing noise filled the air, I couldn't help but cover my ears. When I looked up I was astonished, a water, light, flower, and music talent fairy where right in front of me. Ana stepped up to them and said, "everyone meet the new fast-flying fairy Aura!" they applauded, "we already knew that." the music talent one said.

"Introduce yourselves, she doesn't know that." Ana pouted.

"Hi, I'm Marina." that's the water talent, "Dawn." said the light one, "Amaryllis." called the flower one, "Melody." finished the music talent. Little did I know that they were going to be my best friends, and my adventure buddies...for life!

...

I headed towards the cafeteria, I stopped and looked at myself at the mirror near the door. I was wearing a mauve top and skirt with a pink line going down the skirt. I had mauve shoes and a red scarf tied underneath my fiery red hair. I kind of looked like a pirate just without the outfit. I flew inside of the cafeteria and all the talking ceased. I kind of just stood there urging them to continue talking and not to mind me. Sage flew in a couple of seconds later. "Don't mind her, she's one of us." He called to all the people, they immediately resumed their business.

"What was that all about?" I asked still keeping my distance just in case he remembered earlier.

"I am going to be their future master, and _yours_ too." Sage emphasized the your to make sure that I understood. I turned my head towards a vacant seat. "Hungry already?" Sage asked.

"Why'd I come in here?" I retorted while I flew to the empty seats. Surprisingly he followed; much to my dismay. I placed my satchel down and went over to order some food. When I came back I couldn't recognize my seat due to the fact that someone was sitting on it. "I was sitting here."

"Oh, Krishna right? Nice to meet you my name is Belinda but everyone calls me Bela, this is my friend Stormy and Cue." She said while the two mentioned walked up and shook my hand.

"That's cool, now can I sit now." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, but do us a favor," Bela bent over to my ear and whispered harshly, "_he is mine_." Then she gaily walked towards where she was eating while giving me an evil stare. "What?" I managed to squeak out not understanding what it meant. "Earth to Krishna, hello, you came to eat." Sage put on this goofy and annoying smile.

"Yea, hey Sage, do you know who Bela is?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Yea, she's rather annoying, like you, she won't leave me for a minute, like-."

"Me, I don't think so, last time I checked I was here before you." I grabbed my remaining food and tossed it at his face. I am not sure if that was a smart thing to do or a very stupid one but I'm hoping he knows it as _i am not like her._ He was about to say something when a shrill voice called "OH MY GOSH SAGE HAS BEEN THROWN UP BY KRISHNA!" It was Bela, if only she knew how much her friendly level dropped then. Everybody including the servers stopped there work and stared at me and Sage. At once they got on the ground and ran towards Sage and started cleaning him off with any cloth they could find. "What are you doing, help him before the master shows!"

* * *

**Authors note: I'm hoping you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be up soon! **


	4. What Life Is Like Now

**I love the story when my readers do! Anyways Onward. Thanks for the reviews everyone I really appreciate it, anyways onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**What Life Is Like Now**

**_One Year Later..._**

"Aura, wake up." Vidia called. I stirred in my sleep but didn't get out the bed. Vidia ignores it and immediately starts getting things ready.

"Just one more minute." I murmured.

"NO TIME!" Vidia yelled, she flew over towards me and dragged me out of the bed. Vidia flew out to wake up the other two fast flyers, who were already because they heard Vidia yell and thought it was towards them. I looked at herself through the mirror. This is going to be my first time working with the berry pickers..I need to look my best. I grabbed her comb and brush that the tinkers made for her moving day. Then I put my hair in a loose ponytail. After that I opened the blinds which I immediately closed afterwards.

"So much sunlight streaming through the windows." I yawned. I went to the back door and walked outside. "Looks like Aura rolled out of bed, how ya doin'?" my best friend Dawn asked.

"M'fine." I replied with a yawn.

"You sound sleepy, what did you do last night?" My other friend Marina asked. "'cause, we had to do fifty laps around Pixie hollow to get the wind moving." I said rubbing my eyes.

"So that's what all that noise was," Ana called from a distance, "I though we were having a wind storm."

"No." I replied drearily.

"So, did you do all fifty laps?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"I had to, Vidia wouldn't let me come inside my nook until I did it, not to mention I don't like flying." I replied looking down.

"Well, that's what you get for being a fast flying fairy," Amaryllis said behind me, I eyed her wonderingly, "well, y'know, they do work hard."

"Yeah...but I couldn't choose my talent." I said staring at her.

"True." Chloe said.

"Hi." I turned around to greet my friends.

"Hello, Hi." Everyone replied, "was wondering when you were going to say the cordial greeting," Dawn said, "anyways I have to go put light in everyone's houses, see you later!"Dawn waved before she flew off.

"Bye! Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, girls I have go!" Marina shouted when she flew off towards the direction of the sound of water belugas.

"Wonder what's up with that." Chloe mused. "What's up with your world Chloe," I asked, "did you make any new talents?" "No, I'm working on making a fire talent, it's pretty cool actually, but I don't know what the use of it is, not to mention which items I should use for it." Chloe replied

"That's...interesting." I replied

"What about you, what's with your world?" Amaryllis asked behind me.

"Oh, I found out that instead of flying fast I can run fast!" I jokingly replied.

"But wouldn't flying be safer? I mean what's the difference." Chloe asked

"Did you not forget that Aura is afraid of heights?" Melody said.

"Oh right, ironic." Chloe and Amara laughed.

"Very funny guys." I replied

"I know!" Amara giggled.

"That was sarcasm Amara." Melody said. We walked and talked until Zinnia flew to me, "found you, what are you doing, we need to be with the berry pickers ASAP!" without a chance to say goodbye to my friends Zinnia dragged me to the location of the berry pickers.

...

I was rushing down the hall at top speed, "hey, watch it!" Someone beneath me called. "stop juggling." I replied without looking back. Today was my first day to go food hunting and I wasn't going to have it spoiled. When I finally came to my destination, King Jehoban, he told me to call him that, his cheeks were puffing a dark purple and his eyes looked very angry. When he saw me he slammed his cane on the floor letting the whole room rattle so that we would understand his pain.

"_Krishna," _he began in a very controlled and angry way, _"you are_ **late!"** He yelled as he threw his cane in my direction. I dodged that quickly. I must say I am trembling in my boots, but my countenance showed me as a strong and mighty girl that can withstand such threats. I cleared my throat, hoping my voice wouldn't betray me, "yes my king." I would've patted myself on the back if it wasn't for his angered expressions. "_my king, you call me my king, **yet**, you don't even come to the court on time, I didn't forget about that time you threw food in my sons **face!" **_Sage I could tell had a smirk on his face_. "I should have you **hanged, **we will talk later."_

If I didn't know any better I would've cried there, but seeing that Sage was trying to stay cool along with the rest of his gang I was going to impersonate them. "My king, I was annoyed by Sage that day and I was overworked yesterday in the-"

"I don't care! Get to work **NOW!" **King Jehoban ordered me and the rest to get to business right away. "Nice going." a familiar voice said. It was Bela.

"Your on this squad?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have had a better experience then you." She humphed.

"Whatever, so what do we do, I expect to get my sleep tonight." I grumbled. This place was so unfair, you work 'til morning, and you get fed only once all because of King Jehoban. My stomach growled at the thought.

"Hey, Kris, sorry 'bout my dad." Sage said.

"Kris?" I was puzzled.

"Yeah you know nicknames, I have one to you know." Sage replied.

"Is it Sa?" I questioned.

"No, it's Sage...gee." He flew on ahead of the pack leaving me in a whirlwind. I wonder what is real name is, it's probably funny the way he sounded. I was about to follow when Bela grabbed my wing and yanked it down. "Hey, what's your problem?" I eyed.

"His name isn't funny, and you ought to think about your own. Besides I told you to leave him, _he is mine." _Bela finished when she raced ahead to a wide open field. True she did say that but how did she know about the other thing? I was determined to figure out every inch of Bela even if it means going through her things in her home. I just have to find out her schedule.

"Kris, I called you for the last time, were going without you." Sage called.

"Coming." I called I flew after Sage as fast as my wings could go so we could start collecting food for winter.

* * *

**Author's note: I wonder which life you would rather have. LOL, that's a no brainer, unless you are daring. Anyways I hope you liked it please R&R and F&F if I am lucky.**


	5. Knowing Your Frenemies

**I am posting these chapters faster then I thought I would due to the fact that I have a brilliant plan in mind and it's fading because it comes later in the story. Anyways Onward! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Knowing Your Frenemies**

Zinnia pulled me half the way into the air before I started my protesting. "Zinnia, please, I'm not a baby I can get there myself."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Zinnia asked while she let me go. "Wait you're running there, fly what are you doing, you're a fast-flying fairy."

"I should probably tell you this..." I started.

"Well what is it, we don't have all day." Zinnia huffed.

"You see, I'm afraid of flying." I blurted out. Zinnia's eyes grew wide and her breath came in slower then usual.

"If you had no talent, I would never thought you to be one of us." Zinnia stated coldly.

"I-I know, but I can't choose my talent." I said with my head bowed low.

"If you did choose it, it should have been miner talent, that way you get to be buried in the ground, now we are going to be later because of your ridiculous urge to not fly." Zinnia stormed ahead.

"I-I'm sorry." I managed to croak. I knew Zinnia wasn't going to like this. I ran next to her regular speed, well at least she was nice enough to not just fly ahead of the pack. "It's fine. Next time, give me a warning?" she managed to give a very weak smile barely visible to the fairy eye.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Frenemies." She replied.

"W-why?" I asked astonished at my gesture of friendship.

"enemy Because, sometimes I might act like a bully, seeing that you don really like fast-flying, and friend because I have to accept that you are part of our group and I'm going to be stuck with you for life." This time it was a genuine smile please able to a fairy. Now I understand completely. I walked on ahead of her which quickly turned into a nice little race against each other. When we met up with Siri I could tell she had this worried expression planted on her face.

"You guys are late, really late that Vidia finally agreed to go on without you and me to be the messenger girl." Siri casually said.

Me and Zinnia looked at each other and gulped. "Are there any sparrow men in the fast-flying group?" I asked hopefully.

"No, we almost mistaken Siri for a sparrow men due to her picking the wrong clothing, and cutting her hair. If you look at her now she still looks kind of like it seeing that she still cuts her hair and wishes to be a boy every now and then." Zinnia chuckled.

When we spotted Vidia we kind of wish we weren't existing, her ears where the color of strawberries and her face was priceless. I don't even want to know what the next five minutes of my life would be like.

...

I finally got used to the Bela tugging on my wings and telling me Sage is hers every few minutes, in fact it got rather annoying. When she tugged on it when Sage had his back turned I spun around a met her grayish eyes and said two words. **"I****.Know."** She smiled and skipped back in her line. I sighed a sigh of relief. She was driving me mad. She still glared at me even though she looked a little happy.

"Hi, I'm sorry my sis Bela is rather aggravating, but since I live with her I don't have to know that she's bothering you about her 'dear Sage.'" I turned around to face a dirty looking boy whose face looked like he had been in the coal mines.

"Uh...thanks." I don't exactly know how to reply to him.

"It was nothing, she always picks on every girl, and checks on every boy...besides me." He stared at his hands. "My name is Paruparu but everyone just calls me Paru." He laughed a little.

"No kidding." I replied half-hardheartedly.

"What's your name?" Paru asked.  
"Krishna, but I don't mind if you call me Kris." I said.

"Really, gee thanks, you don't mind if we become like the best buddies in the whole world?" Paru asked.

"Uh...I guess." I replied not really knowing what to make of this over reacting little boy.

"Wow your the best!" Paru kind of shouted that. Bela looked that way and I could tell by the way she looked over here she was disgusted and didn't want to have any part in it. Honestly I would be glad if Bela would just stare at Sage like she had been doing for the past few months. She didn't even make a move declaring men are suppose to do that. I smirked at the thought thinking I would be all wrinkled and be walking with a cane by the time Sage even gave her a complement.

"Paru, paru." Stormy mocked.

"What do you want?" Paru asked getting behind my back.

"Ha we want you to skimp along to the coal mine that you came from." Cue laughed.

"I'm at break." Paru said gripping onto my shirt, which I must say was very uncomfortable.

"Ha, them, giving my _brother_ who I don't even want to be associated with, a break? That is highly doubtful, besides we have work to do, Stormy, Cue get my brother over to my feet _right now!_" Bela demanded. Now I know that she isn't a bully to me but to her lonely little brother as well.

"Belinda, who do you think you are? You are going to have to go through me before you get to Paru." I declared.

"Fine." Bela smiled. "Go get her."

"We're on it mistress." they were about to grab him when I stepped in between them and punched Cue in the face. "Oh it's on!" Stormy hissed.

* * *

**Author's note: Hmm... I wonder who will have the worse thrashing Aura or Krishna? I don't think we have to think twice before answering that one. I hope you enjoyed it 'cause it only took me a day to write :). Peace be with you!**


	6. Punishments

**I'm back with another chapter everyone! I am sure you are wondering who is going to have the better beat down and I am also sure that you know who is...Find out in this chapter, and thanks for reading the authors note I don't like writing long lengthy ones so i make them short. Thanks. Anyways Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Punishments**

When we had walked up to Vidia she did **not** look happy. I noticed her ears twitch a bit but that was all. Her expression was grim and for lack of better words angry...extremely angry. She didn't talk for a minute but as soon as she did it was not what I was expecting. "You girls are really late, and I didn't expect lateness from a fast-flying talent fairy. I will let you slide only if you give me a good explanation to let you sleep tonight." Vidia smirked at us.

"I-it was..." I trailed off not wanting her to get angry even though our way of avoiding it was a five percent chance. "My fault."

"No kidding, do your wing get caught in anything or was it just the fact that you ran in a puddle?" Vidia questioned.

I was headed straight towards a storm and there is no way I can stop it now, but now that I think about it I should have wet my wings that way I would have a plan to escape. "I-I..." I trailed off knowing that Vidia was not going to like seeing that Zinnia was shocked. "was detained by Tink and her...inventions, I was her...uh...helper and we were testing this machine right, and it kind of ran from Zinnia." I surely was amazed that Vidia didn't start ranting instead she simply replied. "I'll have to go talk to Tinker after work now shall I?" Me and Zinnia looked at each other, at the moment we are fine but by tonight we are going to be crawling to our friends for home.

"No, that's not the truth. Aura is afraid of heights and I stayed behind to keep her company instead of running ahead to tell you." Zinnia said boldly, even though I regretted it the minute it left her lips. Vidia looked even angrier before we first saw her and I could tell that now we were definitely in for it.

"_You_, are afraid of heights?" Vidia asked shocked.

"Y-yes." I replied sheepishly.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of darling. In fact since you aren't afraid of heights I will assign you with cutting every single weed in Pixie hollow." I gulped in shame. "It is really simple I do that everyday, your actually helping in a way though, if you don't mind you can start right about. After lunch." Vidia smiled then flew off to where we would be working before lunch.

"Better luck next time." Zinnia smirked while she flew after Vidia. Well she was right, she is a frenemie.

...

After I had punched Cue in the face, Stormy backfired by grabbing a hold of my wings. I flapped my wings until he final fell down. "Get him, what do you think you are doing sitting around." Bela ordered.

I felt this sudden urge to spin very fast. "Hold on." I ordered Paru which he willing did without a complaint. I twirled around in a circle letting Paru swing through the air while holding on for dear life.

"Kri." I could feel his grab loosening.

"Just a little longer Paru." I said spinning faster, I must say I did feel sick. Then I just stopped. I felt so tired.

"Kiirrrishnaaa, I d-don't feel to well." Paru said as he passed out beside me. Well I did nothing but I was determined to keep the one person whom I can actually call a friend safe.

"What are you going to do, that little spin move did nothing." Bela smiled triumphantly.

"Yes it did." I smirked this time I spun towards them.

"Get away from me you creep! Sage, Sage! Krishna's trying to kill me, I knew she was evil by the look of her eyes!" Sage barely turned he was still writing things down on his notepad. "**SAGE!**" Bela yelled. He quickly turned around and flew in the direct path of me and Bela, I quickly stopped flying into a bush much to Bela's delight.

"Stop it you two, you have been fighting ever since you," he says pointing at me, "came into this world I'm sick of it."

"Shouldn't you get the king, your father?" asked Sage's friend Mellow

"No, he always takes care of business, besides how am I suppose to act like the future ruler if I am always going to be treated like a regular kid?" Sage questioned.

"I guess that's fair enough." Mellow who I assume is training to be his royal something. **_  
_**

"Okay, Bela I need you to apologize to your brother Paru." Sage demanded pointing to the now recovering Paru who had a green face and was headed to the river. I guess to go get rid of his...yeah you know.

"But Sage. I never get punished, your father said not to you know." Bela pouted. No wondering she is so spoiled..

"This isn't a punishment, just common courtesy." Sage smirked. Bela groaned inwardly I could tell and walked over to where her brother now sat. After she had gotten that over with in the slowest possible way. She marched back to where a dazed Cue was and a bewildered Stormy stood. "Now for you Krishna." He turned facing me with his evil stare. "You are going to clean that river that you know who just went to. It better be sparkling clean or we know who isn't going to be eating tonight." Sage smiled and I stared in confusion. "Don't forget to apologize to Cue." And with that he flew off while the rest of the gnomes followed on foot to go on there awaited food journey.

"How are you suppose to clean a river?" I contemplated. I walked over to Cue and instead of saying sorry I slapped him then flew over to the river.

* * *

**Author's note: Uh-oh whose punishment do you think is more severe, I don't think we have to think twice about that one either. Also Sage stepped up for his throne by taking matters into his own hands don't you think that the punishment was a little uneven? LOL, how do you clean a river we will show you...in the next chapter! Peace be with you.**


	7. The Adventure Begins Part 1

**I want to thank you guys for reading the authors note; that is if you do. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but since I went to camp and I am having a lot of homework getting thrown at me, you can't be mad. Hopefully you guys didn't think Krishna's job is so hard. but now we have something else to read before they get to the hard part...a mystery. This is just going to be in Aura's P.O.V Well we are going to find out in this chapter. Anyways Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**The Adventure Starts Part 1  
**

Lunch was delicious and I was sad that the hour seemed to tick by so quickly. We had soup and tea made by as always the cooking talent fairies. I sat on the bench with Vidia, Siri, Zinnia and me. "You know." Zinnia mused. "I, about their being a boy fast-flying talent fairy there actually was, but its a story that has a lot of...feelings."

"Really, I thought you said there weren't any." I asked

"There was." Siri piped in. "we were all doing what we do best...annoying people...but he flew into the forbidden path that Queen Ree told no one to go to." Vidia stirred her spoon dismally.

"What happened?" I asked not noticing I was sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Vidia-."

"I went ahead to go and stop him, but when I got there...it was...to late." Vidia got up from her chair and went to go get another serving of soup.

"B-but what does she mean?" I asked a little frightened.

"He got captured by a group of mole looking people. But Queen Ree said that they were just Gnomes." Siri smiled happily.

"What's that suppose to mean, when did this take place?" I questioned.

"If you want answers then we can go meet up with them." Zinnia whispered. Vidia came back with a map in hand.

"And I guess we are going to need this." Vidia smiled upon looking at me and Siri's bewildered faces.

"But hey, what about Aura, is she going to miss out on work?" Zinnia asked astonished much to my disliking.

"No, there's plenty of weeds on the way." Vidia smiled. "would you like to help her out Zinnia, because with your constant questioning it seems like you are 'oh-so-eagerly' wanting to help."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Zinnia mumbled which surprisingly Aura could hear.

* * *

We finally stopped at a bunch of vines and weeds that Siri insisted that we, meaning I, can get to later. I for one was getting the job done on the way, well as much of the job that i could do. "Where to know?" Siri asked.

"It's right in front of your eyes." As soon as Zinnia finished saying that she and Vidia flew up to the bunch of hanging vines which the clumsies call 'trash.' The both grabbed a part of 'trash' and started to part it slowly and dramatically. Siri was being the creepy mysterious music background. "Welcome to the _Forbidden path." _Zinnia and Vidia said mysteriously. They both flew in holding their hands tightly and looking around anxiously.

"Uhm, guys, did not Queen Ree call it the Forbidden path for a reason? I mean don't you get in trouble, and if the fast-flying male is still out there in the world, why didn't he just come back home, you said every fairy finds their way home, like Zarina." but no one listened to me they just flew in further Siri coming up behind them. "Hello, is anyone listening to me, oh whatever." I flew in after Siri making sure that no one saw me. Little did I know that someone was watching me...and reading me :P.I was a little slower then the others because the vines flew in front of my face. I brushed them off quickly fearing that it was a snake.

"C'mon Aura, stop taking your time!" Vidia called somewhere around here. _I'm not taking my time, I'm just trying to be safe_.

"I'm just going to go and...scout the area." I said without getting a legitimate answer. Since Zinnia already flew to the creepiest place thought possible I went to the place that was the least haunting. It was filled with flowers that I haven't seen in pixie hollow. Or did I hear of it? The field was filled with, daisies, daffodils, lillies and a bunch more of lovely things including Zinnia! Well the flower; there was even a little trickling stream coming from who know's where. I decided to follow it. Slowly but surely it turned into a winding river.

_...one hour later... _

I followed the river for what seemed like a minute and it turns out that it decides to be a roaring monstrous waterfall. I quickly set my feet down on the edge of dry land. My wings are tired and I believe I am running out of dust. "Vidiia, Zinnia, Siri!" It seemed like I was yelling those names out for more then was needed. It was pointless I followed the river to far and now I'm lost beyond Pixie Hollow, no one will ever find me, but the good thing is now I don't have to get rid of all those annoying weeds. I smiled half-halfheartedly. Now I am lost in a world that I never want to come across again. I stared at the pond reflecting my very worried face that later turned into one of a tear-stained face. _I must find my way back again, I have to, I'm not prepared for a journey._ I sat on the ground contemplating how I had even got myself in this dilemma. Well at least I wasn't dumb enough to leave my satchel. I still had a two small bags of pixie dust that I stole with Vidia last week from the alchemy talent depot. Some leftover bread that I made with the cooking talent fairies. An extra pair of shoes from the shoe making fairies, a whistle from the tinker fairies I don't know if i will use that. A manual of how to scoop up water from the water talent fairies. I sulked at all of my disheartening items. But they did say a fairy finds their way back home, like Tinkerbell and Zarina.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you guys are still reading :). Even if it means waiting weeks for things like this. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Peace be with you!**


	8. The Adventure Begins Part 2

**I finally got that last chapter out! And it looks like a certain fairy got themselves lost. Find out not in this chapter but probably the next, this chapter you get to know how to clean a river :).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**The Adventure Begins part 2 **

I stared at the river in disbelief, there is no way I'm going to be able to clean a river in time for berry picking. I stared at the rushing water and lurching at what I saw. Is that a snake? A water snake, that's so poisonous! I need to do something...now! I flew over the water and stared at it closer, it's a reddish brown, wheres it's eyes? I watched it closely to find that it was only a leech. Wait only a leech! That's horrible. I flew towards a lovely patch of grass. I picked up two to three and started forming them into a net of some sort. Hopefully this will be strong enough. But as soon as it made contact with the water it broke. I sighed in frustration. This is going to take a while. I flew all the way into the sky so that I could try and find my way back to the town. I spotted it not to far away. I quickly flew down towards the town so that I could get stuff for cleaning out a river...hopefully. "Hello miss, what brings you to 'thinker and tinker'?" The clerk asked.

"Would you happen to have items to clean out a river?" I asked hopefully.

The clerk chuckled. "We've had so many people come over here for such items, and I do believe I have one more left in the back shelf." The walked to the back of the store and came back holding a green pole with a net attached to it as well as a little plastic bag. "Here you are miss." He smiled as he handed me the items.

"Thank you." I replied as I flew as fast as my wings could carry me so that I could finish it as soon as possible. When I finally got to the desired area I flew over top of the water and started fishing out the disgusting contents of breakfast. "This is disgusting." I said as a pile of something hard flew across my head.

_...1 hour later... _

I was halfway finished the river and to far to understand where I was. My tools where already rusting. "Hello anybody there!" I heard a girl calling as loud as she could muster because I didn't see anyone. "Anybody!" She sounded a little frightened. I flew with all my might hoping it wasn't another relative of Belinda's. When I finally caught sight of the person I was a little surprised to find it to be a girl my age and with wings! I must say I was a little relieved as well. "A-are you from Pixie Hollow?" The girl asked a little frightened as well.

"Uhm...," I have heard of Pixie Hollow but everything I heard about it was that we were sworn enemies. "no."

"Well then I don't think you can help me." She said a little downcast.

"Well, why not?" I asked a little surprised. Surely she would not be wanting to go to that forsaken horrid place.

"Because, I need to go there." She started to flutter into the air drifting to _The Dreaded path of Pixie Hollow_.

"Are you going to pick lilies...for the, the people of Pixie Hollow!" I almost screamed.

"No, I'm going back the way I'm sure I came back from." She simply replied.

"I never caught your name." I said staring as she was almost out of sight.

"You can call me...," she thought for a moment, "Lily." She smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked

"I never caught your name." Lily replied sweetly.

"Krishna." I replied.

"That's like a Hindu god! Although we don't believe in stuff like that, who named you?" Lily asked a little incredulously.

"Oh, the great King Jehoban!" I said proudly. Lily screamed.

"K-king Jehoban, I am so sorry, I cannot talk to you." Lily flew without me being able to say good-bye. What's with King Jehoban after all, besides that he's mean, stubby and short.

_...1 hour later... _

"Kris, Kris!" I heard Sage shouting my name for no particular reason.

"What is it." I asked flying to greet him.

"W-where were you? I was searching all over the air, surely you wouldn't just...fly away. Get a grip! Why'd you leave me?" Sage almost shouted.

"Pff, you told me to clean the river." I answered nonchalantly.

"Yea, but this is to far! I just wanted you to clean up Paru's mess." Sage huffed.  
"And you couldn't of just told me that earlier?" I said really annoyed.

"I thought you would've known, seeing that your smart and all." Sage then sighed. "I guess I do see it now, maybe Bela should have done it, at least she would have known just to clean up her brothers mess."

"Hey! She is so stuck up about herself and-."

"Sage! I thought you were lost, what happened to you, you flew off pretty fast." Bela said in a faked worried tone.

"I was searching for Kris who is supposedly lost, do you know how close she is to you know where?" Sage asked worriedly.

"To close, come on lets go." Bela called while grabbing Sage's hand back to Gnome Isle. I followed behind at a distance not wanting to ruin Bela's moment and get spat at by Sage. I really wish I could have been friends with that Lily girl, she seemed really nice, but then well after I told her how I got my name...she really freaked and it kind of scared me too.

* * *

**Author's note: I am so sorry that I got this out much later, but seeing that I have a lot to do this week and the next and definitely the next, I'm probably not going to be updating soon so yea. Peace be with you!**


	9. Unrecognized Peoples

**I am so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but seeing that school is still not out I have a LOT of things that I need to be doing, not to mention I have other stories to publish and update as well, anyway I'm sorry that this is a very short story, but at least I got one out :).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Unrecognized Peoples  
**

Well seeing that no one tends to no where I am and I can't find anyone, and I am lost in the world I mines well as say...hello world! I can explore everywhere I want to, maybe even risk going to the Netherlands. But seeing that I don't have enough supplies for anything like that, I'm just going to go on any direction I choose to go. I started down the road, that was the cleanest and most groomed area. I spotted a couple of butterflies along the way which is really nice. I smiled at the thought of beginning my own adventure, just like Tinkerbell and her friends. After what seemed like minutes, my stomach began to grumble, that's not good, now I remember, I never finished my soup. Hopefully, I'll forget about hunger and just keep on adventuring. I sat down on a rock and slung my bag in front of me. Okay, so it looks like I'm going to need a lot of items, including food. Maybe somebody will come over this way, which I highly doubt, and help me out. You never know, anything can happen in this part of the world. I quickly got up and ran in one direction as fast as my feet could go then when my feet got tired I hovered, so that I wouldn't use up all of my pixie dust. "Finally." I murmured, when I spotted not to far away a little cottage near the edge of a brook. I walked up to the door and timidly knocked. I heard nothing at all, besides the croaking of a frog. I knocked a little louder. Nothing. I walked over to the stream when I spotted a cup that I could drink the water from, well I'm sure they won't mind me using this, all fairies are nice after all. So I grabbed the cup and spun around to find an elderly lady staring at me with a cold dark stare. I yelped as I stumbled back, not at the least remembering that somebody was here. "W-who are you?" I stuttered, not trying at the least to sound frightened, even thought that is exactly how I sound like.

"I live here, mind you." the old lady replied.

"C-can I borrow, this?" I stammered while producing a cup of cold water.

"No." she quickly grabbed it and threw it aside. "Now scram." she said pointing to a field of corn, that one of Tinkerbell's friends Rosetta explained to me as a landmark of, your almost home or...your going the wrong way, which ever side the shadow is on is the way you don't want to go, and on this time of day I am headed the wrong way.

"But, I need to stay here. I need to go home." I pleaded.

"Where's home." the lady hissed.

"W-what's your name first." I said trying to sound intimidating.  
"You may call me...the old lady." she smiled a little to evilly for my liking.

...

"Where are we headed Sage?" I questioned.

"Were going hunting." he replied.

"Cool, now might I be more specific, where is that." I said

"Over there." he pointed.

"Hey, uhm, Sage, I don't want to be a tattle tale or anything," started Bela from below, "but...we are forbidden to go there, especially you."

"Yea, yea, whatever, stay over there will you, oh and don't tell my father or your off the team." Sage warned.

"Whatever mister bossy." I heard Bela say, surprisingly.

"C'mon Krishna, your coming with." Sage said beckoning me ahead.

"Hey, why her, why not us?" Bela asked motioning to the rest of her friends and some of the other guys who Sage didn't even bother to mention.

"Because...she can fly." He smiled. Bela looked a little jealous and a bit frustrated that she can't fly. We flew a little further so that we could be out of ear shot then I asked him a simple question.

"So...where _are _we actually going?" I questioned.

"Uh, uhm, who's that?" He asked a little astonished at seeing two figures.

"I don't know anyone outside of here, well besides-."

"Krishna! I never thought I would see you here, well actually to tell you the truth I always thought that I would find you here anyway your directions were precise, thanks so much!" It was Lily, oh how could I forget her.

"Hey Lily, yeah right, this is my friend Sage." I smiled. She eyed him a little bit before she just sped off.

"Whoa, what's wrong with her? Anyway, lets get going." Sage announced. I quickly agreed, Lily did seem like she just won a million gnilas (it is our currency for Gnome Isle). Sage then turned around, before he yelled, "Kris watch out!" He immediately dove into me, with such sudden force that I thought I got hit.

"Hey, what's up?" It was an unrecognizable voice, but I guess Sage knew by the way he hissed.

"What do you want?" Sage said clearly annoyed that his time was being currently wasted.

"Nothing, Sage, I'm just doing my job, so if you don't mind..." He said gesturing towards me like I was some kind of money.

"No way no how -

* * *

**I wonder who those newly introduced characters are, they will be in the story for some time. But actually, I don't wonder, but you probably do, anyway thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it, it motivates me to write more, thanks a lot. Peace be with you!  
**


	10. Kidnapped

**Were coming towards the more cliffhangy parts, not to mention that I am ALMOST halfway done, everyone shout hurray! Also you get to meet the boy that gets on Sage nerves. Pss... the next words I am going to say is a spoiler...he's a fairy as well :)) :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Kidnapped**

I took a seat on the rock closest to me. "I sense we are going to have company." The old lady mused.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see in time." the old lady replied. This is really getting annoying, this is an old mysterious lady, and I decided that it would be best if I left.

"Well, I don't exactly have time. But maybe another time we could get together." I smiled.

"No, no darling, that won't do, you are probably to afraid to go and meet a, .lady." She smiled with all her dimples showing up. I took my seat again, not wanting to disturb her, but I was getting freaked out.

"My, mom, wants me." I lied.

"I know she does, all mothers want their child." She nodded knowingly.

"And I have to go." I pushed on.

"No you don't, "she glared at me, "stay right here, I am going to go fix some pomegranate juice."

"Why not lemonade?" I questioned.

"Because, pomegranate is my favorite." She smirked. Oh well, mines well as serve _your _favorite, instead of the _guests _favorite, if you ask me that makes absolutely no sense. I sighed as I sat down, waiting for the appointed drink. A little later the old lady came back out with her pomegranate juice, she handed one to me and then sat down as well. "Well, go on, don't be shy. I don't...bite." She menacingly stared at me daring me to drink it.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel thirsty anymore." I said packing up my bags.

"And why not?" she asked a little annoyed at my behavior.

"Because, I don't want it, and I kind of lost my appetite." I replied.

"How so?" the old lady questioned.

"I have to go." I said ignoring the question, somehow I was getting a bad vibe off of her. I searched through my bag to find a good excuse for not eating or drinking anything that this old lady was doing, I finally found what I was looking for the _handbook for fairies. _ "On page thirty one it says if you are not hungry or thirsty, do not feel obliged to eat, leave it there, and on page ninety one, do not eat anything that you do not recognize."

"I see, well, dear, if you just do the toast for me then I'll leave you alone." the old lady begged.

"Okay." So I took the toast, she on the other hand, I noticed had the cup close to her mouth but she didn't drink it. "Let me go!" I heard someone yell not to far away. Then she started to laugh that it scared me. "We need to go save him, t-they could be in t-trouble." I stammered, I felt real woozy, I flew up in the air, but then I lost consciousness and darkness covered the light.

...

"No way, no how Harry, she is not your property so just, bug off. "Sage said, awfully annoyed.

"come on Sage, she belongs with us, she just was, blown the wrong way." Harry countered.

"That is really dumb, no fairy is blown the wrong way, and she doesn't even want to go to..._Pixie Hollow." _ Sage said, I shuddered at the thought of being there.

"What do you want?" I suddenly spoke up.

"Ah, no it's not what _I _want, it's what _you _want my dear." Harry said.

"And what would that be?" I questioned. Harry looked surprised at the question, but he overcame it quickly and said.

"Home, Pixie Hollow."

"Yeah right, Sage c'mon let's go home, if anything _you _should come home." I said staring at Harry before flying away with Sage.

"That's funny, what did he do to you, pollute your mind, just like or old friend Sage, but now he doesn't even remember the good times we had together, King Jehoban, he's a fake, a kidnapper, and he **will **pollute your mind." Harry called after us.

"Says who?" I said staring him straight in the eyes before flying away.

"Guards!" Sage shouted, I turned swiftly around and saw in a minute the guards that were hiding in the bushes spring out and grab Harry by the arms.

"Let me go!" Harry yelled.

"No, why should I, you need to become...one of us..." Sage said before laughing his head off with the rest. Harry struggled as the binds tightened on him. I felt rage come over me, Sage is a kidnapper, who would've knew?

"Sage let him go, he isn't welcome." I said fire burning in my eyes.

"Yeah? So what, at least I get to torture him, after all those years of stealing my best friends away, you Kris, you're my best friend too! Don't let dragons and pretty pink ponies get in the way of our friendship, besides you live here all your life! I-I don't want to lose you to this, this fiend!" Sage screamed. I looked down in shame, not even wanting to know how it all happened. "Kris...your my bright spot..." Sage finally confessed.

"I am?" I was truly baffled, I never really thought of Sage being my, really good friend. As we were getting a little heart to heart chat, Harry was kicking and screaming for help.

"You...don't know...Sage...I-I just don't feel like this is right." I said my defensive mood coming again.

"Kris, everyone has a dislike, and this is yours." Sage said. "You can break it by simply gagging him, that will be your first step towards victory..." I took the cloth that he had in his hands flew timidly towards Harry and gagged him, at first it felt like I was doing a crime, but then it felt like a burden was lifted from my shoulders, in a few minutes Harry was knocked out by the smell and we were on our way home...

* * *

**Well, Harry gets on Sage's nerves. And it looks like Harry and Aura are kidnapped. I wonder what happens next...don't you? Well, actually I kind of already know lol. Peace be with you!  
**


End file.
